


Kissing Captain Kirk: Spock

by Lyrastar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: See title.





	Kissing Captain Kirk: Spock

**Author's Note:**

> For SBS #11 in honor of Kira's birthday. Also part of the developing series of shorts, Kissing Captain Kirk, too be gathered (eventually) at my website.

A voice interrupted casually, "So, what's it like kissing Captain Kirk?"

Spock looked up.

"I hear he's got quite a reputation. Is it true he can make someone weak in the knees with a single kiss?"

Spock surveyed the Rec room. They were quite alone. He considered the best response. "I am unsure. It is a relatively new experience. I will require more data before reaching a conclusion."

Jim stood up and leaned across the chessboard, with smiling eyes and a sensual pucker. "It will be my pleasure."

Spock would have stood too, but found himself weak in the knees.


End file.
